scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Space Ape at the Cape
Space Ape at the Cape is the third episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo? Premise While visiting a space center, a mysterious alien egg hatches. The gang must stop this fast-growing creature before E.T.I.S.' shuttle mission is aborted. Synopsis Scientists went about their studies at E.T.I.S. One of them, Janet Lawrence, was preparing to do a preliminary scan of an alien egg. The egg suddenly began to hatch, and everyone evacuated the room as the creature emerged. Mystery Inc. finished their tour of the facility with E.T.I.S. military officer Captain Treesdale. He gave them tracking pins to wear to ensure their safety. When Fred asked why, Treesdale brushes it off as "nothing we can't handle". He excused them so they could attend Velma's award ceremony. Keith Dale introduced the finalists of the Future Scientist Contest, Velma Dinkley and Elliott Blender. The winning project was revealed to be Velma's. Elliott fumed at his defeat while the gang congratulated their friend. Velma introduced them to Janet, and asked her about the progress on her current research project. Janet stated that it was classified due to complications. When Fred inquired if he was fit to become an astronaut, Janet explained to him that the profession took a lot of work. She mentioning how she couldn’t do it due to her fear of heights. The Space Ape briefly appeared, scaring the patrons before escaping. Keith locked down the base as a precaution, which canceled the next shuttle flight until the Space Ape was captured. Janet explained the origins of the alien, mentioning that the egg itself wasn't very large. The creature had already grown to be four feet tall. Velma analyzed the remains of the egg and determined that it was made of organic material. She also noticed water at the bottom of the egg case. The gang also found a makeup container in the lab. They assumed that it belonged to Janet, but Daphne doubted this. She explained that Janet didn’t have makeup on during the award ceremony. Fred decided to split up the gang to search for more clues. Shaggy and Scooby discover the mess hall, where dehydrated food is made. While experimenting with various ingredients, they were attacked by the Space Ape. Captain Treesdale ran in to protect them before he was scratched by the alien and rendered unconscious. Scooby managed lock the creature in the storage room while it pursued him. A janitor arrived to inspect Captain Treesdale's injuries. She found a strange rash on his hand and tore a rag to make a sling for the captain’s arm. Scooby and Shaggy reunited with the gang and explained their encounter. The alien was now taller than Freddy. The gang found Janet in the training area helping Reggie the chimpanzee with scheduled exercise. Janet explained that Reggie is an excellent learner; she could train him to do anything she wanted. Velma caught Elliott searching through Janet’s research data. Janet scolded both of them for looking at it, as the data was classified information. To make up for his mistake, Elliott decided to help the gang with their investigation. He showed them the janitor’s closet, which contained a lot of high tech equipment. Outside the facility, the gang discussed their list of suspects. Aside from the janitor, Keith Dale was yet to be investigated. Velma didn’t want to exclude Elliott as a possible culprit. The Space Ape appeared, now towering over the group. A chase ensued which led to the alien pursuing Daphne up the space shuttle. Daphne delayed its attack by getting it caught in a parachute. The Space Ape refused to follow her as she ran across the gangplank. In Keith Dale’s office, Velma found Keith’s internet password to be “Keith Razorchuck”, in which Razorchuck was Keith Dale’s original surname. She looked up an article Keith had written about artificial intelligence. Janet won the Nobel Prize for the research. This provided Keith Dale with a motive to cancel the shuttle flight as revenge against Janet. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy were investigating the hallway nearby. They hid when they heard noises in the pool area. When the janitor left from that area, the duo went to tell the gang. Upon investigating the pool area, Fred notices that a nearby surveillance camera looked off. In his attempt to remove an unidentified object from the camera, he fell and knocked Shaggy into the pool. The dehydrated food Shaggy had shoved in his pockets expanded, returning to their original sizes. Fred identified the object connected to the camera as a radio transmitter. The gang decided that they had enough information to figure out the mystery. All that was left to do was capture the Space Ape using Shaggy and Scooby as live bait. Scooby and Shaggy found the alien and lure it back to the training area. Daphne turns on the floodlights nearby to blind the creature. The Space Ape then turned to Velma and Fred. Scooby sprayed it with milk to redirect its attention to himself. Both slipped on the puddle of milk and tumbled into the centrifugal force machine. When Fred activated the machine, the Space Ape's mask is ripped apart. The gang looked into the machine to discover the creature to be Janet Lawrence. Janet's project wasn't ready on time for the shuttle launch. Instead of facing the humiliation of admitting this mistake, she created the alien scheme to delay the launch until she was finished. That was why Janet classified her research data. She couldn't chase Daphne across the gangplank due to her fear of heights. Using her degree in biochemistry, Janet created the allergy powder (which was previously thought to be a makeup kit) to create the rash on Captain Treesdale's arm. She also trained Reggie to wear the Space Ape suit for the shortest version of the creature. Then she wore the suit herself for the medium version, and finally wore stilts for the tallest version. Velma stated that when Shaggy's food expanded in water, she concluded that Janet's alien egg was only dehydrated organic material. Janet said that if it weren't for Mystery Inc., she would have gotten away with her scheme. She stunned the two cops that apprehended her and attempted to escape. The janitor tripped her just before she left the room. Then she revealed herself to be Celia Clyde, an FBI agent that came to investigate the suspicious alien activity at E.T.I.S. The Space Ape appeared, but then the mask was removed to reveal Scooby. The shuttle was launched soon after. Velma's project couldn't go with it due to being destroyed earlier. Velma was fine with the circumstances, saying that there was always next year. She did wonder what happened to the worms themselves. Nearby Scooby and Shaggy were eating noodles. Scooby noticed that the worms were in their meal, and brought them to Shaggy's attention before he could consume them. He then quoted his favorite catchphrase, albeit with some disgust. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Captain Treesdale * Keith Dale * Elliott Blender * Celia Clyde Villains: * Space Ape ** Janet Lawrence ** Reggie Other characters: * Scientists * Velma's worms * Police officer 1 * Police officer 2 * Space shuttle launch crowd Locations * Objects * American flag * Chopsticks * Handcuffs Vehicles * Jeep * Space shuttle Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are displayed on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Producer: Chuck Sheetz * Line Producer: Margaret M. Dean * Associate Producer: Kathryn Page * Supervising Director: Scott Jeralds * Casey Kasem as Shaggy, Frank Welker as Fred & Scooby-Doo * Written By: George Doty IV * Directed By: Swinton Scott Closing credits * Producer: Jim Krieg * Series Story Editors: George Doty IV, Jim Krieg, Ed Scharlach * Series Directors: Russell Calabrese, Tim Maltby, Tom Mazzocco, Swinton Scott, Joe Sichta * Music By: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * "What's New, Scooby-Doo?" Theme ** Written By: Rich Dickerson & Gigi Meroni ** Performed By: Simple Plan ** Courtesy Of: Lava Records ** www.lavarecords.com * "MusicOfAmerica" ** Written By: Howard Kantoff, Rosanne Marshack, James Valentin & Richard Valentin ** Performed By: Poster Children ** Courtesy Of: Reprise Records ** By Arrangement With: Warner Special Products * Casting & Voice Direction: Collette Sunderman * Starring the Voices Of: Mindy Cohn as Velma, Grey DeLisle as Daphne, Kimberly Brooks as Janet Lawrence & Elliott Binder, Rino Romano as Captain Treesdale & Keith Dale * Based Upon Characters Created By: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Main Title Design: Sandra Frame, James Fujii, Scott Jeralds, Chris Rutkowski, Chuck Sheetz * Main Title Animation: Lotto Animation * Creative Consultant: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard: James Fujii, Brian Hogan, Chris Rutkowski * Animation Timing Directors: Russell Calabrese, Maureen Mlynarczyk, Brian Sheesley * Character Design: Scott Awley, Scott Jeralds * BG Paint: Shahen Jordan, Tristin Roesch-Cole * Prop Design: Mark Bachand, Scott Hill * BG Design: Edgar Carlos, Robert Harand, Bill Proctor * Assistant Production Managers: Vera Morales, AJ Vargas * Production Coordinators: Jessica Dalton, Judge Plummer * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Lisa Redondo * Mark-Up/Painters: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg, Bill Ohanesian * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Eleanor Dahlen, Chuck Gefre, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin, Kathleen O'Mara * Director of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Film Editor: Susan Edmunson * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralik * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Tony Tedford * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Animation * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Ann Foley, Kerry Iverson, Mark Keefer * Sound Reading: Carol Iverson, Fred Salinas, Denise Whitfield * Post Production Sound Services: Glenwood Editorial, Inc. * Re-Recording Studio: Glenwood Place Studios * Sound Effects Supervisor: Glen Oyabe * Re-Recording Mixers: Brad Brock, Timothy Garrity * Engineer: Kennie Takahashi * Animation Services: Lotto Animation * Animation Directors: Mark Allen, Se-Jin Choi * Model Checkers: Eun-Ha Kim, Hyun-Joo Song * Key Animation: Yu-Yong Ha, Kyung-Nam Lee, Do-Ho Lim, Sung-Ki Whang * Layout: Gi-Tak Cha, Young-Kook Huh, Jong-Dae Lim * Inbetween Checkers: Jung-Sook Kim, Chang-Sook Oh * Ink& Paint Checker: Mi-Hyun Jie * Background: Yeon-Hee Kim, Eun-Hee Noh * Final Checker: Ho-Soon Shin * Camera: Hye-Won Suh, Hyun-Jung Yoo * Editing: Hyun-Jung Yoo * Production Administrators: Tammy Davis, Michael Diaz, Marci Gray, Laura Marquez, Jacqueline Olsommer, Mary Parkinson, Amy E. Wagner * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Rose Mesa, Maria Womack * Business and Legal Affairs: Debi Dean, Michael Lalla, Bonnie Negrete, Peter Steckelman * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development and Creative Supervision: Christopher Keenan, Linda Steiner * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby & Ken Spears * Warner Bros. Animation * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized, duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Surround * ©2002 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * Country of first publication United States of America * Warner Bros. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article (15)2 of the Berne Convention and all national laws given effect thereto. * Warner Bros. Animation * www.warnerbros.com Notes/trivia * The pre-teen Velma also had an invention of her's chosen to go into space in the previous series episode, Dawn of the Spooky Shuttle Scare. * Two of the scientists resemble characters from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Dr. Jekyll from Nowhere to Hyde and Professor Ingstrom from Scooby's Night with a Frozen Fright. * Frank Welker and Colleen O'Shaughnessey are uncredited as Reggie and the brown-haired policeman and Celia Clyde, respectively. * Janet is one of the only (female) culprits to try and escape after being caught; she even harms the police to get away. Cultural references * The base is a substitute for NASA. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Fred is missing his eyebrows when Velma tells the rest of the gang that Janet works with at the base. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Velma refers to the organisation as E.T.I.S., but the logo around the base has "S.E.A." written underneath it. * The moment Scooby laughs after scaring Shaggy in the space suit, it instantly vanishes, with absolutely no time to take if off. * The interior of the space shuttle is inconsistent. For example when the alien climbs up to confront Daphne. In the first shot, there is a hatch and no ladder, plus a different design around the opening. However, it cuts to another angle of the same shot and everything is different, i.e. there is no hatch, the ladder is visible and the flooring is another color entirely. * As Daphne is chased across the gangplank, in one shot the railing is different than it should be (not spanning the entire length of the gangplank). * After Velma says they need someone to lure the alien to where the trap is, the background behind Shaggy and Scooby is of the main hall where Velma received her award earlier, not of the room where the centrifugal force machine is located. * Shaggy and Scooby didn't use the milk carton in the end, it seems to have been simply set up as a deus ex machina for later. If they had drunk any, it would've been open (or likely even finished). * Elliott Blender is miscredited as "Elliott Blinder." Additionally, the closed captions also make the same mistake, and also refer to Velma Dinkley as "Velma Dinkly." * Elliot complains in a later episode (Big Appetite in Little Tokyo) about being allergic to dogs. However, he makes no mention of it this episode, despite often being in close proximity to Scooby-Doo. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 1 - Space Ape at the Cape VHS released by Warner Home Video on August 19, 2003. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 1 - Space Ape at the Cape DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 1, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo? Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 20, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! and Friends DVD released by Warner Home Video on April 1, 2014. Quotes External links * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes